Admit Your Fear
by twistedromance3
Summary: All Bakura wanted was to hear Ryou tell him that he is afraid of his dark side...
1. Chapter 1

"Meet me in the Millennium Ring if you know what's good for you."

Those words echoed through Ryou's head, growing more sinister with every repetition. He hated his dark side because of the venomous fear his yami injected into Ryou's heart. He promised himself that he would never dream of disobeying his darker half, he had tried to once in the past and it did not result in a good outcome. Ryou took a deep breath to steady himself before injecting his energy into the item he wore around his neck.

When he entered the ring the first thing he noticed was the lack of light. The atmosphere was heavy and pushed down hard on little Ryou. It was surprisingly hot, and Ryou could feel himself beginning to sweat. The boy tired to look around to find his dark side, but could not make out anything past the thick violet fog that veiled everything. Ryou took a small step forward to be greeted by menacing laughter. It sounded as if it came from every direction, it could not be pinpointed. Ryou whimpered, growing exceedingly frightened. From behind, Bakura snuck up on his meek host and violently grabbed his arm, swiftly pulling him backwards. Ryou gasped, his heart in his throat.

"I see you decided to be a good boy for once and finally come pay me a visit in my home for the last five thousand years." Bakura growled in his partner's ear causing Ryou to tremble. This did not go unnoticed by his yami side however. A deep chuckle escaped Bakura's mouth that was turned upright in a haughty smile.

"I see nothing has changed, you still quiver in fear before me. But will you admit your afraid, Ryou? I want to hear you say the words," Bakura's voice bellowed with authority as his grip on Ryou's arm tightened.

Ryou closed his eyes in a futile attempt to calm his nerves; he would not give his yami the satisfaction of hearing himself admit he was afraid. That would mean admitting he was weak and submitting to his darker half. Ryou would not allow it, he would not let himself cave in.

"I should have never came here," Ryou said, his light hearted voice wavering in a slight panic.

"Is that so?" A dangerous glint shone in Bakura's eyes that his host did not manage to catch. If Ryou was thinking about leaving, he'd better think again. And if he wasn't going to say what his yami so desperately wanted to hear, Bakura would surely make him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: A special thanks to everyone who has reviewed and followed! Please enjoy, more to come. **

With his other hand, Bakura grabbed onto Ryou's shoulder and yanked on it hard to make Ryou turn towards him. In the process, his other hand fell from Ryou's hurting arm. Looking into the porcelain face Bakura noted with a growl that Ryou had shut his eyes. The firm hand still on the boy's shoulder squeezed tightly causing Ryou to yelp as he felt the pinch of finger nails digging into his skin.

Yet, even though he was in pain, Ryou would not allow himself to open his eyes for he knew fear would glimmer in them and give him away.

'I won't let him break me,' thought Ryou, 'I won't let him confirm the complete control he has over me!'

Bakura took a confident step closer to the other boy so that their chests were touching. Pressed close together, Bakura could feel Ryou's rapid breathing as the boy's small chest rose up and down. At this, Bakura smiled, placing his other hand on Ryou's forearm as his left was still clutching the boy's shoulder.

Leaning towards Ryou's scrunched up face, Bakura whispered huskily, "Do you not like this?"

Ryou whimpered, he could feel his yami's hot breath on his neck causing goose bumps to appear.

"You're uncomfortable, aren't you?" Bakura teased, a wide grin plastered on his cruel face from his weaker half's reaction. Wishing to see what other things he could make Ryou do, Bakura ran his tongue along the curve of his weaker half's jaw line, leaving a light trail of saliva. Ryou curled his hands into tiny, feeble fists and let out a choked noise coming from the back of his throat.

"Open your eyes, Ryou," Bakura growled, "or I'll make you hurt."

Ryou shook his head, knowing if he would try to speak his voice would fail him. Terror rose in the boy's chest and constricted his throat, making breathing difficult.

"I could stop, you know," Bakura said when his other half remained unresponsive, "but you know what I want first."

Ryou bit his bottom lip, why must his yami make him admit his fear? So he could later rub it in Ryou's face as he boosts of he power over him?

"Have it you way," Bakura seethed, violently throwing Ryou to the ground. The boy held back a scream as he fell, much to his yami's disappointment. Sprawled out defenseless on the ground, Ryou felt something snake around his arms and legs, tethering him to the ground. Alarmed, Ryou could not keep his eyes closed any longer. He ripped them open and gasped when he saw horrible, tentacle-like shadows holding him down as Bakura arrogantly looked down on him.

"Are you scared now?" Bakura laughed as he stooped down next to his distressed weaker half.

Ryou refused to give his yami the satisfaction, "No."

Bakura's eyes grew wide, not expecting Ryou to continue puting on this brave act for so long.

"Very well."

Ryou breathed a sigh of relief, thinking his darkness gave up and the ordeal was all over.

He was wrong.

Bakura suddenly straddled Ryou's hips and both of his hands came crashing down on either side of Ryou's head, making him flinch. Ryou stared into hard brown eyes that in their owner's anger, seemed to tint a blood red.

"You don't want to do what I say? Fine. Looks like I'll have to teach you how to obey your darkness."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Please review! And thank you to everyone who has followed and reviewed already. I'm grateful to all you guys, you all are awesome!**

A strong hand weaved its way through the boy's fluffy white hair and grasped a fist full of the soft locks. Bakura stared insanely at the perfect white skin of Ryou's neck, it just _begged_ to be bruised and bloodied. Ferociously, Bakura roughly tugged on the fabric of the boy's striped blue shirt until the threads gave way under the pressure. A small tear was all Bakura needed to rid Ryou of the one thing shielding his vulnerable chest from the yami.

Now exposed, Ryou shivered and shook under Bakura's ruthless gaze. There was nothing he could do to escape, and he was so afraid that he could not find his voice or find the courage to close his soft brown eyes.

Sturdy hands slithered their way across the white chest, hungry eyes watched with interest as the skin prickled where it was touched. Bakura's nimble fingers only took the time to linger over bone, the yami traced Ryou's ribs one by one causing the boy below him to tremble under the unwanted contact.

Bakura was mesmerized by the light hue, and he suddenly desired to stain it. Ryou covered in crimson would be a wondrous sight to behold.

Caressing Ryou's collarbone, the need to see red became too much and the yami brutally dragged his nails into the flesh making Ryou cry out in pain.

At that, Bakura attacked Ryou's neck in what first the boy thought was a kiss, but soon became something more. Bakura sucked and ran his tongue over the area before he suddenly bit down hard. Ryou's eyes went wide as he shrieked, "Ah, Bakura, stop!" The vulnerable boy thrashed under his dominating darkness, but to no avail. The shadows kept their firm grip on his limps, making escape impossible.

Bakura stopped his assault and pulled back to look at his work. A small amount of brilliant red bubbled up beneath the broken skin. Bakura chortled in delight before dipping his head down and licking the discolored mark, tasting copper on his tongue.

He wanted more.

A large wave of shadows formed behind Bakura before crashing down on Ryou in one swift motion. Ryou's scream was all Bakura needed to know to confirm that the shadows had properly carried out what he willed to be done. When the blackness of the shadows cleared, there was a large gash across the lower part of Ryou's stomach.

Bakura's eyes lit up sadistically, taking in the spectacle before him. Scarlet gracefully dripped down its snowy white canvas, contaminating innocent white with violent, lusting, raw red. Ryou's body was ridged from the pump of adrenaline coursing through him at the unexpected assail. His heart was beating so fast that Ryou strongly believed that it would give out. The muscle was so frantic that Bakura could see its every beat just by looking at the boy's chest. Fear was consuming him in every way.

Bakura only smirked before he lightly ran his fingers over the crimson cut, making Ryou hiss at the intruding contact. He brought his now stained fingers to his mouth and sensually licked off the blood.

His darkness looked maniacal, "I'm going to enjoy this, Ryou. And seeing that _you're not afraid,_ I can only assume that you will too."

Tears welled up in Ryou's doe-like eyes. He didn't want this. He had to get out before his yami did any more damage. There was only one way.

Ryou took in a gulp of air before proceeding to say, "Bakura, please stop. You're scaring me."

Bakura stared before a callous smile crept across his features. He placed one hand on Ryou's neck and firmly pressed down, the other roughly grabbed one of Ryou's hips. Bakura bended forward so that the two were touching noses.

"Oh, but it's too late for that, _fool_," Bakura's voice venomously murmured, "I'm having too much fun to stop now."


End file.
